Ours
by McSwarekforlife
Summary: What's the story behind the promo photo from season 6? And what happens when Sam get home to a much shaken up Andy? This is may take on how it should play out...
1. Chapter 1

**This is a one or two-shot inspired by the promo clips and the promo photo from season 6. As a request from **_**AllMcSwarek,**_** I have wrote what I imagine would happen.**

**Still, I own nothing.**

* * *

"Sam. How are you?", Marlo Cruz asked as they almost bumped into each other outside the penny.

"Marlo. Good. Great. You? How you been?"

"I uh... was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute actually".

_What now? _He thought as he looked at his watch. He just wanted to go home to Andy, who left just fifteen minutes ago with a headache from another world. Poor thing.

"Can you make it a quick one? Andy`s waiting at home.", he said firmly. Not smiling nor giving her any indication if he felt unease.

"Uh... Sam, I, I`m pregnant".

When you think you`re about to die, they say that life flashes before them. For two seconds, you see all the things you have been through, and all the things you know you`re about to miss out on. This - was what Sam Swarek was feeling right now.

"What.., uh..."

"Look, before you say something else, It`s not yours. But I figured people would start talking, and before it got that far, I just wanted you to know that.

As he felt one hundred pounds being fork lifted off of his shoulders, he really wanted to smack the woman in front of him.

"Really? You couldn`t have started with that? Are we done?", he asked eyeing her.

"Go home to your girlfriend Sam". He could have sworn her tone was filled with anger and jealousy.

"Yeah, not girlfriend. Fiancé. She`s my fiancé. Good luck Cruz".

He didn`t actually mean to rub it in her face that hard, but for what it`s worth, she just nearly gave him a heart attack.

Within a second, he was gone.

* * *

He drove the hell home, filled with a ticklish feeling in the pit of his stomach knowing what was waiting for him.

He also knew he had to tell Andy, before people at the station would start talking. He decided to call her, make sure she had gotten home after leaving him at the penny. She had a headache from hell, and just wanted to go home. Told him to stay, have fun, hang out. She would be _fine_. Just like she always said she would be. _Fine_.

She always told him to go out, have fun, play poker, drink beer, or whatever they used to do when the guys would gather up.

Thing is, he didn`t have that need so much anymore. He would rather go home with his future wife, curl up on the big, maybe a little too soft couch she insisted on them buying when they moved in to the house only a month ago, with her in his arms. And then halfway into waiting for the dinner she would have in the oven by the time he got home from work, she would get him a cold beer from the fridge and hold out her hand for him to take it. She would kiss his hair and tell him 'dinner is almost ready', before he could hear the kitchen cabinets open and close, as she would search through them for a couple of plates, because even after a month, she still couldn`t remember where the hell she had put everything. And every time, he got this warm feeling of being home, with her, while realizing that never would he want to be anywhere else.

Then he would chuckle, maybe louder then what he intended, over how messy she really was, because, well, _uh this woman_! He loves her. Loves the way she dotes him. He realize he may sound a little old fashioned, like he was living in the fifties, but nothing tells him she loves him more than when she would make him dinner, bring him a cold beer, ask how his day was while they eat, and they way she lets him push her down on their bed at night and let him have is way with her.

Every time it would be just as amazing as the first time he tasted her, back when they really shouldn`t, when they where haunted by ghosts, where every time they would near one another, something seemed to happen. And now, he would wake up to her looking at him in _their_ bed, which he intended on staying in for the next fifty years or so. She would meet him with a smile, maybe a raised eyebrow, hinting she was ready for more. He would pull her close, their lips would meet and she always whispered in his ear 'I love you'.

* * *

She let herself inside their house, and went upstairs. Opened the patio doors wide open, so the moist air would touch her skin. Dropping her purse on a side table, she noticed a big bucket of yellow lilies on the kitchen counter. Smiling, she saw the card that spelled _xoxo_. Even though it had been a few months since they got their shit together, it still amazed her and sometimes surprised her all the gestures he would do. Like calling her while on patrol just to tell her he loves her, or telling her how beautiful she is at night, when they are close to falling asleep, or like this - surprising her with flowers on a regular Tuesday.

"Nice move Swarek", she said out loud as she walked up to a kitchen cabinet to get some Tylenol for her headache.

Gulping down the pills with a glass of water, she felt her phone vibrate. She smiled when she saw the caller id.

"Hey"

"Andy, I want to talk to you. I`m on my way home".

"It's been twenty minutes Sam", she joked.

From out of nowhere, she felt a hand on her mouth, and another one grabbing her. She screamed what she could from underneath the hand that was covering her mouth.

"Andy?". _Something_ was wrong. He picked up speed knowing that he needed to get home as soon as possible.

"Andy? ". The only sounds he heard was glass being broken, and something hard hitting the floor.

* * *

Never in his life had he drove that fast to get somewhere. And never in his life had he been that terrified not knowing what he would come home too.

He found her leaning over the kitchen island. Holding a washcloth against her forehead, swollen lip with a small cut.

"Andy? What the hell happened?", he almost shouted when he ran up the stairs. He was next to her in a blink, hand on her small back, and his other brushing a stray hair from her face. She was shaking. He pulled her close and kissed her.

She swallowed what seemed to be a sob. "I uh... I don`t know. I was only talking to you, and the next thing I know, someone grabs me from behind, tries to strangle me, shoves me over the table and on the couch. I shove me knee in his or hers, I really don`t know which one... in their crotch and get on top, I punch in the face and get shoved onto the chair, fall back and they ran out the patio door and jump down".

When he see the first tear appear, he pulls her close again. "You`re okay sweetheart". He kisses her again, carefully on the lips, afraid to hurt her. "I`m going to call Oliver. Get a squad car over here okay?"

She nods.

"Can I get you anything?" he asks while his hand touch her back.

"No, but can you just...", she buries herself in his arms. "Just hold me, please?".

So he does. Holds on to her for as longs as she needs. Rubs his one hand up and down her back, kisses her hair, her head and then her lips again. When he feels her cries, not by sound, but by her shaking and the wet spot on his shirt, he lifts her up and carries her to the couch. Her on his lap, arms around her and his face in the crock of her neck.

They stay like that for the next ten minutes. When he knows her crying has stopped, he make the tiniest gap between them and looks at her.

"Andy, we need to call the station".

She nods this time too. Barely gives him a smile, just to assure him that it`s okay. He gets up and head for the kitchen for his phone.

Only then does she realize that they should probably not be sitting on the couch at this point, when it`s most likely evidence. She doesn't care really. It`s not like they will catch the guy or woman or whatever it was. Regardless, she gets up, joins Sam in the kitchen when he`s about to hang up his phone.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

* * *

Once the squad car had arrived, She found herself watching Gail, Nick and Oliver search through their house for any indications of some sort of evidence. It turned out, whoever had been in their home, knew exactly what they were doing. Not a single trace to work on.

_'This is not the end of it'!_ Sam had said. '_Whoever this was, came here for a reason, and might as well be back for whatever that reason was'._ Sam Swarek had been angry. Most of all scared. Scared for not being able to protect Andy and keep her safe. Which was one of his main tasks in this life. He had failed.

Andy would come down to the station the next day to do a police lineup. See if that wouldn`t give them a chance to catch the person.

But right now, Sam wanted to take care of her. And she let him. Sometimes it was nice to have someone take care of you. Kiss those bruises and say that everything will be okay.

Like a child, Andy finds herself being lifted up and placed on the bathroom counter an hour later. Feet dangling down towards the tile floor, as she watches Sam go through the box where they keep first aid necessities.

She can`t help watch him. Calm on the outside, but raging on the inside for not being there, protecting her. She knew her fiancé pretty damn well now, and knew he was beating himself up on the inside.

Following up her urge to touch him, she places her hand on his cheek, cups it and feels warm waves of skin-to-skin contact. For a second she sees his eyes close. He lets out a heavy breath, and by the sound if it, she guesses he has been holding it in for some time now.

"I`m okay Sam. I know you`re kicking yourself right now, but please just stop".

"I`m sorry. I should never have stayed behind. If I had gone home with you, none of this would have happened. I failed. Again. I`m sorry". He closed the gap between them, made room for himself between her legs and placed his hand on each side of her waist. Careful though, because he had yet to lift up her shirt to see any traces of her attacker.

"No. Don`t go there. You have not failed anything. It`s not your job to keep me out of danger. Nobody could have anticipated this Sam. You are certainly not to blame okay? Just...please don`t dwell on this. I just want to forget. Move on. I`m okay".

He silenced her when his lips touched hers. She felt her whole body shake and vibrate at the same time. It started out gentle and soft, but quickly it became both needy and demanding. As if they were assuring each other that they both were still here.

The second he felt her flinch, he knew he had been too rough. He jolted away, ashamed over losing control over himself for a minute. "I`m sorry!"

"No, I`m just sore".

"Let me see". It wasn`t really a question. He lifted up her black top and took it all in. The pattern of blue and purple that had started to form on her stomach made him want to throw up. He let his fingers gently brush over the bruises like a feather.

"You`re not okay Andy".

"Maybe not, but I will be. I promise. Trust me?"

"Always" he said kissing her hands, that he held in his.

"Let`s get you cleaned up".

* * *

When all trace of dried blood was gone, and every bruise being kissed a little better, Sam lifted Andy down to the floor.

"I think I want to have a hot shower before we go to bed", she said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, hot water on those bruises will do you good. I`ll turn of the lights and lock up".

She shook her head no. "With me. I want you there with me", she smiled.

Well, that was certainly an invitation he was in no position to turn down.

He smiled, dimples out . He didn`t say anything. Instead, he started undressing her. Slowly and gently he let her clothes pile down on the tiles, piece by piece. When she was standing in front of him all the way naked, she pulled at his jeans. It didn`t take long before he joined her in their birth suits.

Once in the shower, he turned on the hot water, which turned out to be a lot more shooting than Andy thought. She looked up at him, and let one hand rest on his chest, while the other one found its way down to where she knew he was longing for her. He hissed the second she took him in her hand, and let his own hand brush her breast. She closed her eyes and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

He pulled her a close as he could. His chest against her breast and his well grown erection poking her stomach.

"Andy...There is nothing more than I want, but you`re hurt. I can tell you`re in pain".

She shook her head, and to prove that she was okay, she guided his hand down where she was the most wet. "Sam, please... I need..uh".

"What do you need sweetheart? tell me".

She put her hand around him again. "This. I need this. You. That`s what I need, so please".

When she crushed her lips against his, he hoisted her up. She put her legs around his waist, lisp still dancing close. "I`ve missed you today. A lot", she breathes out. "This is exactly what we need", she laughed.

He pushed them against the wet tiles on the wall. Forced her arms up against the wall under his hold of them, and thanked god for the built in step in the shower, that did wonders for their sex life. He rested his leg on the step with her sitting on it. Gave him free hands to touch and caress every single inch of her without the possibility of dropping her.

It may sound husky, but she kind of had a thing for the way he was literally fucking her up against the wall. Hands up over her head, where he was holding them. She was fully out of any control over the situation, but she loved it. Loved the way he took her. With force and passion like it was the first time. She loved him.

When he brought them both over the edge, she could have sworn she saw stars, fireworks and whatever sparkles you see after a nice fuck like this one. She fell down over his shoulders and when he felt her whole body turn into jelly, he shifted her body. Now holding her in bridal style.

"Wow", he whispered against her lips before he kissed them.

"Uhu. You could say that", she laughed. "I love you, you know".

"I know, love you too McNally".

* * *

"I never saw the face, so I`m not entirely sure of what I`m looking for, but number four... Yeah, it could be number four".

Sam had brought her to the station the next day for a line up with the promise to Oliver that he would bring her home after. Andy on the other hand, wouldn`t hear any of it. She was fully capable of working a shift, despite the blue and purple bruises on her body.

"Number four, please step forward", Gail spoke trough the speaker.

"Do you think it`s him?", Sam asked her as she was studying number four.

"I dug my nails into his side. Gail, tell him to pull up his sweater".

"Number four, pull up your sweater".

The minute the man did, Andy knew. "That`s him. That`s from my nails". She was sure of it.

"Good girl", Sam said rubbing her back. "Come on, let`s get you home", he said as he lead them out of the observation room.

"What? No, Sam I told you, I`m not going home".

"And Oliver said he wouldn`t put you out on the streets".

"Fine, I`ll man the desk. Whatever. I`m not going home".

* * *

She was in the locker room washing her hands when Duncan Moore appeared. She bit her teeth together. Determined to act civil to him.

"Officer Moore".

"Officer McNally. How you holding up with everything?"

"Good, we all know who it is, so everyone can just move on".

"Yeah, you... ah, you're pretty damn great you know, accepting the whole situation and all..."

"I am?", she asked surprised.

"Not many women would have been this accepting towards another woman's kid you know".

No, she was lost. What kid? what other woman? "What do you mean Duncan?"

"You know... Swarek and Cruz`s baby..."

The look on her face told him right away, that she actually didn`t know.

"Uh... I mean... I`ve got to go!"

In a blink he was gone. _What the hell is he talking about?_

* * *

She spotted officer Cruz up in the kitchen area. "Is it true? Are you pregnant Marlo?". Andy demanded to know.

"Look McNally..."

"No! Just answer the god damn question!"

"Fine, yes. I am".

"How long?"

A part of her already knew the answer, she just needed that little hope that was left.

"Almost five months". Marlo didn`t even look at Andy. She knew her math around. Five months ago, that was when... well, that was...

She stormed out. Headed towards the D`s office, she didn`t even look beyond straight ahead.

"Hey, how`s desk?", he asked when he saw her entering the office.

"When were you planning on telling me?", she spat out.

At first he didn`t follow. "Tell you about what?"

"About your little family expansion with Marlo!"

_Oh! That little chestnut. He had completely forgotten about it. When everything that happened yesterday, that was the last thing on his mind._

"Andy, please, just listen to me for a second..."

"No, just... just... I can`t!". She was almost gone when he called after her. "Andy, please don`t leave!"

He was a complete moron. He knew it.

* * *

She didn`t care if she was crying, she didn't care if anyone saw her cry. She needed to get the hell out of here. Stat.

Without even noticing, she ran into Traci on her way out of the station. "Andy, what`s going on? You okay?"

"No, I`m not okay! Please tell me you didn`t know it too!"

"What are you talking about? Know what exactly?"

"That Sam is about to have a baby... and it`s not with me!".

"Andy? What?"

"Yeah, just what I said. Sorry Trace, I need to go". She was gone.

In a fraction of a second, her whole world seemed to be crushed. All the hopes and dreams she had for _them_, all the things she had imagined they would get to experience together. All the firsts, that now seemed far, far away. Almost unimaginable. Broken like a glass hitting the floor. Like a stick being cut in half.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

* * *

_Obstacles don't have to stop you. If you run into a wall, don't turn around and give up. Figure  
out how to climb it, go through it, or work around it._

* * *

They say every obstacles have a way of making you stronger. They make you want to put up the necessary fight to achieve what you long for, work hard to get where you want to end up.

But at what cost?

Watching your fiancé have a child with his ex girlfriend, raise it together, share custody, one week there one week here. Watch the man you love grow this amazing bond with his son or daughter who isn`t a part of you, in your house, and every day you watch your own dreams and goals in life drift further and further away.

Eventually, it's mine, yours and ours. If you`re lucky.

* * *

She ended up at home. Out on the balcony, looking out over the city`s soon to be night life. Still in her uniform, which makes her regret it when she feels the heat creep up under her clothes because of the excruciating high temperatures.

She fastens her grip on the railings when she feels pressure behind her eyelids. Knows that from now on, nothing will ever be the same again. Everything is about to change, and not for the better. Not for her part that is.

Because guess what! Sam Swarek, her fiancé, her soon to be husband is having a baby with another woman!

How`s that for an obstacle?

She also knows that _her_ life, _their_ life is getting put on hold for god knows how long. She bet`s, a wedding is the last thing on Sam Swarek's mind right now. So, is ever having a family with her.

What if she wanted to have a baby too? Soon, like in a near future. Is she supposed to watch her dreams getting crushed, stamped on and thrown in her face, while mocking her? While Marlo Cruz at last, despite everything, still get what Andy had been dreaming about with Sam?

And then there is Sam. Deep down, she knows he probably is struggling with this too. Here they thought they finally had life on their side, the happy kind, and then his ex girlfriend comes back to claim him as her baby`s father.

Where does she fit into all of this? How on earth is she going to be able to suck it up and stand by her husband's side with a child on his arm, that isn`t hers in any way.

When she thinks about it, it really comes down to that Sam`s first child won`t be hers. She will never be able to give him his first child.

* * *

He comes home.

His heart rate is long above what is considered healthy, and he is almost afraid to walk up the stairs once inside their house.

She didn`t even let him finish or get to explain that this situation she thought they had accidentally been thrown into, doesn`t actually exist. _And thank god for that!_ But, regardless, he was an idiot for not telling her sooner. The station was something like a gossip magazine, and to think that this wouldn`t come out was considered stupidity from his side.

He finds her out on the balcony, hands gripping the railing, like her life depended on it. Head down and he knows for sure that she is crying.

"Andy?", he says with his lowest voice. Actually, he wasn`t even hundred present sure that she even heard him, especially when she doesn`t acknowledge his presence.

He stands next to her. "Andy, I need you to listen to me. This is nothing like you may think it is. So, please, let me explain it".

She looks up. Swollen, puffy and red eyes, and he is almost sure that she is shaking a little. "How the hell are you going to explain this? There isn`t much to explain except that you are having a baby, and I`m not".

He turns her around, so she faces him. He takes a gentle, but firm hold to her arms and with his look, he forces her to look back at him. "Will you just listen to me for a second?"

He takes her silence as a yes. "It`s not mine... the baby. I`m not... it`s not mine. I know I should have told you this as soon as she told me, but you had been attacked Andy! It didn`t seem like the best time..."

He eyed her. Trying to read her thoughts and what might come next. What she would say.

She didn`t say a word. Instead, she fell down, like a sack of potatoes. Out haled the biggest breath you could imagine, and he bet a ton of weight was lifted off of her shoulders the same second.

And then, she just cried.

In a fraction of the next second, he had joined her on the wooden floor. They were leaning back against the balcony banister and for the first time, Andy McNally was speechless.

* * *

Relieved, happy, out of words and so, so thankful. Suddenly, all of her dreams for a future didn`t seem so far away anymore.

She let out a deep breath again and broke the silence. "I... uh, I really thought all of my dreams was getting crushed. I can`t begin to tell you how happy I am that... it`s not yours". She moved closer and hinted that he should put his arm around her.

Instead, he got up on his feet and held out his arms for her to take. With a smile along with his dimples out, he spoke. "Come on, let`s get up from the floor".

He led them to the patio chaise and pulled her down with him. Arms around her and her feet in his lap.

"I am too. Happy it`s not mine I mean. But uh, tell me about those dreams of yours", he said as he brushed his lips against hers. When he tried to pull away she pulled him even closer.

"I uh, always thought... had this dream that your first child would be my first too you know... That that was something you and I would get to do together... and not with other people. I don`t think I would have wanted that with someone else. It was always you. It`s always going to be you Sam..."

The next sound coming from him was something she hadn`t heard before. It was like a sob mixed with relief and laugh, but she didn`t doubt that it was something good, because he followed with a big smile, that showed off his dimples. The same dimples she hoped he would pass on to their future kids.

"You know...last year, when Oliver tricked me into going with him to his cabin to do some work, I uh... may have told him I wanted that too..."

He met her eyes. Wondering what was going through her mind. He could hear her brain working pretty god damn hard.

"_Really?_ You thought of that back then? I uh.. weren`t you with Marlo back then?"

"Yeah, it never... I mean, she wasn`t...only with you sweetheart".

"So, what exactly did you tell him?"

He chuckled. "Well, I told him that I missed you... that I missed us. And, uh, that I kept thinking about the future... kids, park on Sundays... real life, with you... It was always you Andy. Nobody else I`d rather experience that with then you".

"Let me guess... Because you love me?"

"Because I love you, with everything I have".

"I love you too Sam".

He pulled her closer. "So what do you say McNally, you want to have my babies?"

"With those dimples? Hell yeah! But, uh, let`s make me a Swarek before you pass on those dimples yeah?"

"We better do it soon then. Because I`m not sure I can wait too long McNally", he smirked, as he started unbuttoning her shirt.

"Fine by me. By the way, you can`t keep calling me McNally by then. I`m going to be a Swarek you know..."

"I know...then we better make a girl so you can pass on the name then".

* * *

**FIN! **


End file.
